Talk:Tristana/@comment-4956331-20120429013822/@comment-68.196.217.230-20120430024210
oh gosh not this again... why does this idea never cease to come up? okay, so maybe tristana doesn't have the best mid-game (assuming that everyone is playing very well at a decent/high level, therefore, no feeders - just a couple kills here and there) Tristana doesn't need to win mid-game, in fact, she's not supposed to (unless you insta-pwn as AP trist, but that's a completely different story, because she is in fact, 2 champs in 1) Early Game - Okay, so there you are, farming, and harassing with 110 damage at level 1? that's like, 1/7~1/4 of a champ's hp at level 1 (or at least many AD carries) level up a couple times, farm well, keep harassing, and get pikaxe/BF by lvl 5/6 Insta 300 burst not good enough for you? (lvl 5 - 3W 2E) damn, i guess not seeing how you still want your AD ratios... hmm... how about doubling that damage at level 6? 300 burst, have your support help you eat away at the enemy champ's hp, and an extra 300 from ult when they're just barely in range. Is that finally enough? that's about 800~1600 damage (depending on how many auto attack hits you and your support do) oh damn, they got away, good thing your E and Ignite were enough to finish them off, right? if not, free farm and push their tower to at least 1/2 or 3/5 hp. oh yeah, all this wasn't even including the bot gank factor - instant kill/assist if done properly (which is precisely the point of a gank) Mid Game - okay, so maybe the other champions are starting to show off how their items are really working to their skills, but your range is merely starting to surpass theirs, and you really need a couple thousand more gold to start shining. That's Okay. Just farm and let your team stay alive without you. Don't feed, push towers, get a vamp sceptor and solo dragon (you can ghost/flash and jump and knockback.... don't see why you would be dying from anything anytime soon) Late Game - Alright, it's finally time. You've stayed alive and quiet up to this point. I mean, other than your fun little introduction. You outrange everyone else's non-buffed auto attack range. All melee fear you (or they should). And in team fights, they focus you, but you push, jump and let your team pick them off and win the teamfight. You push, they respawn, you come in and kill them. Congrats, you won without any AD ratios...... The reason trist doesn't need ad ratios - her auto attack - i mean, it's blatantly obvious, but the problem is that it's hard to get into late-game unless the two teams are high level teams (usually) either that, or you didn't get fed enough to win by the very start of lategame/end of midgame (mainly cause you only really win games in lategame) Okay, Auto Attack - outrange everyone - melee champ? knockback, hit em some more - still alive? jump away, more time - feint? ghost, and in roughly ten seconds, jump again, they're dead - team enemy team gank? you got a kill, jump away - didn't work? kill another one - 2 for 1, and your team should be there soon to finish them off 4v3 (of course, you focused their Jungle/Ap/Support, leaving them with only AD carry + leftover as damage, but they'll just be focused too) I mean, i can't play this well, cause i almost never get to league, meaning i don't get the practice to hone my trist skills, but i absolutely KNOW that she wrecks and in no way shape or form needs AD ratios other than her auto attack, which would be make me terribly sad if Riot decided to troll and make is AP TLDR? Okay, summary Early Game - harass/farm/kill/push - Mid Game - farm/run/don't feed - Late Game - kill/don't feed/run when necessary/win